When I Find You
by elsie kay
Summary: Exactly a year after the slaying of the Jabberwocky, the Mad Hatter, along with his band of misfit friends, embarks on a journey to the Upperlands in hopes of finding Alice and bringing her back to Underland for a surprise celebration. But time is a tricky thing, and Alice could be anywhere... HatterXAlice
1. Things That Begin With The Letter 'A'

-Chapter One-

"Tarrant…please be careful…"

The Hatter grinned wide with a twinkle in his bright green eyes.

"Don't worry your majesty, I will be _exceedingly_ cautious," he spoke excitedly, which only enhanced his lisp, "Alice will be returned to the castle before you can count to the ninetieth two of the alphabet!" He then frowned and started counting on his mercury stained fingers to calculate how long that would actually take. The Underlandian alphabet was, after all, quite extensive.

Mirana smiled and clasped her hands over his frantic ones.

"Just remember Tarrant, Alice's world is much different from ours. Try to make yourself as inconspicuous as possible." She glanced over his flamboyant attire and vibrant, orange locks that stuck out every which way but down; she winced inwardly.

"Yes, _try_ is the key word here," said a teasing voice from nowhere, "He's about as inconspicuous as peacock."

The Hatter rolled his eyes, "Well, I hardly think that a floating, dissipating cat will avoid much detection either."

The voice chuckled as its owner slowly started to appear from smile to toe, as the Cheshire Cat normally made his entrance.

"Ahh but that is precisely how I will stay undetected, _obviously_," replied the sly cat as he slinked around the Hatter's shoulders, flicking his fluffy tail in his face, "honestly Tarrant, I thought you would be pleased that I'm accompanying you on this little escapade. We always make such a great team."

"Hmph!" Hatter grunted as he shrugged the wily cat off his shoulders, "maybe we would make a better team if you weren't such an aggravating, little whelp!" Tarrant's deep Scottish brogue began to break through as well as his bad temper. Chess slunk behind Mirana to shield himself from the aimed daggers in Tarrant's stormy eyes.

"Enough!" Mirana ordered with uncommon force that immediately dispelled the anger from Hatter's eyes and reminded the quarrelers why she was the ruling queen of Underland.

"I don't know what disagreement you two are in this time, but please put it aside for the time being because it is crucial that we get the task done, and done in a timely manner, speaking of which…" She held out a graceful hand, "may I see your pocket watch Tarrant?"

The Hatter plucked the old watch from his waistcoat pocket and handed it over. Mirana opened the golden cover to reveal the quick tick, tick, ticking of the hands.

"You won't have very much time to search for Alice, I'm afraid," The Queen began to fiddle with the little knob on top of the watch, "You must know that time between Underland and the Upperlands travels at entirely different speeds. A few days here measure up to only several minutes in Alice's world."

Mirana gave the knob one last twist and applied the clock face with a few meaningful taps before she looked satisfied.

"There, it should work quite well for you now," She smiled serenely as she handed it back to the Hatter who took it by the chain and dangled it in front of his face. He shook it a couples times and placed it next to his ear.

"Why is it tick-tocking so slow?" He questioned with curiosity.

"Your pocket watch now tells the time of the Upperlands," Chess answered, now bored and lounging on the bough of one of the Queen's cherry blossom trees.

"If you were paying attention and not letting your mind wander to…" His smile grew very wide," _other_ matters, you would have known that."

The Hatter's cheeks took on a deeper rouge than normal as he shot a narrow eyed glance towards the smug feline.

"Chessur is right," said Mirana, "I have set the watch to match the time in the Upperland's. That way you will know how long you have till your search must end."

"Time is a tricky business, is it not your majesty? It could make anyone go mad!" The Hatter giggled wildly as he spun the clock on its chain, dizzying himself silly as the gold casing flashed in his eyes and the slow tick tock of the clock droned out all sensibility.

"Your majesty!"

The sudden shout sobered Tarrant instantly.

"Your majesty," huffed poor Nivens McTwisp as he scuttled into the Queen's courtyard, "I hope I am not too late!"

"You are quite on time Sir Nivens," Mirana smiled at the flustered white rabbit who had been knighted, shortly after the fall of the Red Queen, for his great courage as a double-agent spy for Marmoreal and for his impeccable punctuality. But mostly for his punctuality.

"Good, good, very well then," McTwisp glanced at his pocket watch nervously, "let's get a move on, we don't want to fall behind. Follow me, please."

As the group began to take their leave, Mirana quickly grasped the Hatter's hand.

"Almost forgot this," she pressed a crisp, white envelope into his hand. Tarrant stared at it for a moment, grazing the light-blue, wax seal with a bandaged thumb. His heart thudded hard in his chest at the thought of seeing Alice again.

"I will find her," he whispered half to himself.

Mirana placed a compassionate hand against the Hatter's ivory face, not missing the love that welled in his bright green eyes. A love, Mirana suspect, that the Hatter did not even realize he felt.

"Of course you will find her. I put my trust and confidence entirely in you."

"You can rest assured, your majesty, that I will be successful in finding Alice. She will be back in Underland before you know it!" The Hatter promptly tucked the envelope in his waistcoat and gave the White Queen a gentlemanly bow before spinning on his heel to catch up with his impatient party.

"Time is a very tricky thing indeed, but that won't stop me, not at all," he grinned wide at the wonderful fluttering, feeling in his chest, "for I will be searching tirelessly for something that begins with the letter 'A'."

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I will try and update as soon as possible, though hearing comments from all you wonderful readers would sure encourage me to update faster :]. Also, the cuteness between Hatter and Alice won't come until the second or third chapter, so stay tuned!

~Elsie Kay


	2. An Offer She Can't Refuse

-Chapter 2-

Alice lay in bed as she watched the sun rise slowly over the horizon, casting an early morning glow across the dark blue sky. She saw an arrow formation of geese flying far in the distance and wondered for the first time in a long time what it would be like to fly…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft rapping at her door.

"Alice, are you awake?" Helen Kingsleigh's muffled voice inquired from behind the door.

"Yes," Alice croaked, she cleared her throat.

Her mother came in with worry etched in the lines of her face and took a seat on the empty spot beside Alice. She placed a hand to her daughter's forehead.

"Are you ill? Goodness, you look weary…"

Alice cleared her throat again, "I feel fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night…"

The maternal worry lines on Helen's face deepened.

"Is it the dreams again?" She said softly.

Alice hesitated, it was, but then again, it wasn't…

"Yes, in a way, I suppose it is."

Helen was confused and a bit perturbed by Alice's response but could sense that she was not inclined to discuss it any further. She tried to lighten up the mood with a cheerful smile.

"Breakfast will be waiting for you in the parlor. Today is a big day; you will need your energy."

Alice sat up in bed giving her mother a weak smile, "I'll be ready soon, Mother."

Helen nodded and made her way out. She paused halfway out the door and peered at Alice over her shoulder.

"Alice, I'm very pleased you're home again." And with that sentiment she was gone.

Alice slumped back against the soft mattress with a huff. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had last night. It was not so much a nightmare this time, in fact, it was actually… pleasant. But she was worried, worried about what the dream entailed. The constant dreams of Wonderland had ceased once she had accepted the fact that Wonderland, or Underland as Absolem had so kindly corrected her on, was as real as the world she lived in.

After six months of doing business in China under the apprenticeship of Lord Ascot, she finally made the trek back home. The same night of her arrival into London, she had her dream; it returned again the next night and the night after that, but why? Why now after so much time?

* * *

"Ooff!" Tarrant's body met with the hard, dirt ground as he pulled himself out of the hole with the adjoining tree stump, "I'm alright!" he assured his party with a bright smile.

The Cheshire Cat chuckled in amusement as the Mad Hatter stumbled to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" The White Rabbit asked anxiously.

The other two stared at him as if he had asked the most obvious question in the world. There were only two other members of the party and they were standing right in front of him.

"Excellent!" Sir Nivens McTwisp chirped. He wasn't used to leading a party into the Upperlands, it was usually a one man job. He seemed pleased with his leadership abilities so far.

McTwisp checked his pocket watch, "We seem to be making good time, let's keep it that way. Follow me, please, and watch your step."

The Hatter took in the surroundings as he followed along with the group, he was struck by how straight forward everything seemed to be in this world. The leaves of the trees were dark green and only that color, and the branches and trunks that held those leaves were specifically brown and mossy. The flowers that appeared in random patches among the grass were quite small, and the animals that occasionally flitted past him into the mono-colored bushes didn't even stop to say hello. And the sky, oh the sky…

Tarrant gazed up at the baby blue sea above him. Delicate clouds, colored light pink and yellow by the rising sun, swept across the sky like brush strokes on a canvas. An arrow formation of geese flew directly above him, their honks welcoming him into this new land. He wondered for a moment what Alice would think of such a sight.

_Lovely._

A pair of bright, blue, cat eyes suddenly obscured his line of vision, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Tarrant started with surprise, nearly tripping on a root by his feet. He didn't have time to react when his hat rolled off of his head and hit the ground with an unusual thump.

"Oi! Watch it!" squeaked a voice from inside the hat.

Tarrant carefully picked the hat up between his bandaged fingers and the three friends peered inside.

"Mallymkun?" They all said at once.

"That's right!" The feisty dormouse hiked herself up onto the brim of the top hat and brandished her tiny sword, "I want to help save Alice too!"

The Hatter smiled wide and gave a batty giggle as he let Mallymkun step onto his outstretched hand.

"Alice isn't in danger, Mally," he assured her while placing his beloved hat atop his head once more, "but we must find her so we can escort her back to Underland for the…" The Hatter cautiously looked around him before continuing in a low whisper, "_surprise."_

"Oh, a surprise! I love surprises!" Mallymkun clasped her hands together in anticipation.

"I think Tarrant has his own little surprise for Alice as well," Chessur added with a wink in the Hatter's direction.

"What's the surprise Hatter? Please tell me," The small mouse begged, bobbing up and down from sheer excitement.

Tarrant felt that hot, tingly feeling in his neck and face again which apparently only amused the Cheshire Cat even further, judging by the infuriating smile that reached from ear to pointed ear.

Before the Hatter could come up with a clever retort, McTwisp interjected with a frantic rant about how having an additional party member would set the entire mission off course, Mallymkun vehemently disagreed and the two started going at it.

"Don't look so glum, Tarrant, I haven't broken my promise."

The Hatter crossed his arms and refused to turn around to face the cat.

"Would it be too much to ask for a little discretion on your part, Chess?"

Chessur's floating head materialized in front of the Hatter, his smile not so wide as usual.

"I apologize," the cat said in his usual haughty tone but it was void of its typical smugness, "would you be so surprised if I told you that I'm just trying to help? To alleviate some of the tension."

Tarrant's eyes shifted down to his hands fiddling with a button on his coat. He heard the sincerity in Chessur's voice, but he didn't like what he was implying.

"Perhaps coming forth to the others regarding your true feelings would set you more at ease, Tarrant."

True…feelings? For some reason, this did not sit well with the Hatter and he finally looked up at the floating head with a solemn expression; a grayish, blue shadowed his eyelids.

"Chessur," he began, his voice reverting to its low, Scottish brogue, "there is nothing to tell. Get those silly thoughts out of your head, cat, because they're not real. I don't need your _help_."

Chessur's smile was gone and his little ears drooped slightly as he looked upon the Mad Hatter with sadness and disappointment in his brilliant blue eyes. Tarrant felt a pang of guilt for his unkind words towards Chess, but he was also struck by another feeling he couldn't quite identify…

"You're different, Tarrant. Ever since Alice left Underland again, you haven't been the same. As you would say, you've lost some of your much-ness."

The mad man furrowed his brow and his crazy, green eyes spaced out in deep thought.

"My…much-ness?"

"Hush! Hush!" The white rabbit flailed his arms about abruptly, snapping the Hatter out of his reverie.

"Don't you tell me to hush, McTwisp!" a fired up Mallymkun yelled at the harried rabbit, "I'm the one with the sword!"

"Please hush up! I heard something."

Everyone fell silent and watched McTwisp pick up unheard frequencies on his large, perked up ears.

One of his ears twitched slightly. The sound of crunching footsteps and hushed voices became audible to the others, and it didn't take rabbit ears to tell that someone was coming right towards them.

"Humans," McTwisp stated, surprisingly calm, "there is more than one and they're headed in our direction, we must hide, quickly!"

The Chessire Cat effortlessly evaporated, while the White Rabbit bounded into a nearby bush. Mallymkun leapt onto the Hatter's open palm once more and scurried up his arm to perch on his shoulder like a bird.

It was taking the Hatter a moment too long to find a hiding spot, the voices and footsteps were closing in on his position. Finally he swiveled behind a large enough tree, just as a man and woman entered the clearing.

The lady's arm was hooked onto the man's as he escorted her on a leisurely stroll. The woman suddenly stopped, looking guarded and alert.

"Did you hear something?" she asked her companion.

"No, did you?"

"I thought I heard someone…"

"It was probably just a small, woodland creature, my dear," the man reassured her with a gentle pat on the hand.

She sighed with exasperation. "I do wish you would consider my idea to rip out this mess and replace it with an equestrian ranch. Imagine the envy we would be of all our friends!"

"My dear woman, your rose garden is difficult enough to tend to, a stable full of prize horses would be ten times the consequence! Why on Earth would I consent to such an idea?"

The woman seemed awfully displeased with this answer as her face puckered up like she had tasted something very sour. The Hatter covered his mouth with both hands, trying his hardest not to laugh at her ridiculous expression. Mallymkun stuck him with her sword for good measure.

"Besides," he continued, "nothing can match the untamed beauty of the country."

"Hmph," the lady removed herself from the man's arm and feigned interest in the tree that Tarrant and Mallymkun hide behind. They all but held their breath as she gingerly took a leaf between her thumb and forefinger and examined it, "why did you bring me out here, sir?"

The man smiled at the temperamental woman, "I thought an early morning stroll with my wife would be the perfect setting to inform her of the good news."

The woman turned to face her husband; this had caught her attention, "What news?"

The two silently released the pressure in their lungs and closed their eyes in relief as the woman sauntered away from the tree.

The man stroked at his moustache in thought, as if trying to find the best way to break whatever news he had, "As you are well aware, I have decided to expand the company's horizons, if you will, and establish a new headquarters in New York."

"Yes...and?" the impatient woman motioned for him to continue.

"Well, as you are also aware of, I cannot leave London to manage this new headquarters. I need someone reliable, hard working, and most importantly, a bit mad," the man's eyes twinkled with delight as he said this last attribute, "I believe I have made the right choice."

His wife placed hands on her hips, face rigid with irritation, "Come to the point, sir, who have you chosen? I am not a patient woman, you know."

The man chuckled, "I know that better than most, my dear, but allow me to give you a hint. This home coming party you've arranged for today could also be considered as a farewell party for my new business partner."

"Nonsense. I've specifically arranged this party for the purpose of welcoming home you and…" the woman paused, her eyes widened with sudden realization, "Alice?"

The man nodded in approval, "Alice."

"_Alice?!" _Mallymkun hissed slightly too loud. The Hatter covered her mouth with his thumb and made the shushing sign with his other hand.

"Alice? Bu- Wha-?" his wife spluttered, seemingly flabbergasted by this information.

"Is it so surprising, Mrs. Ascot? She has been under my apprenticeship for the past six months."

"She is just a girl!" Lady Ascot protested, "Alice has no business in New York, she hasn't even married yet! Oh, what shame."

"Alice is not a girl any longer, she is a woman. And an independent one at that," Lord Ascot's tone turned serious, "Madam, I will not have you questioning my decision on this; there is no doubt in my mind that Alice will go on to accomplish great things in New York."

"And our son? Surely he is just as capable if not more so to-"

Lord Ascot raised a hand, silencing his wife. There was no mistaking her contempt for Alice, but she seemed to understand that there was nothing more she could say that would sway her husband's opinion.

"Hamish is a delicate boy, you know that. Sending him to New York alone would be… well, disastrous."

His wife folded her arms and pursed her lips but said nothing more. Obviously, she hated when her husband was right.

"Come," Lord Ascot offered his arm again, which she reluctantly took, "the guests will be arriving within the hour, and we mustn't offend them with our absence."

They began their leisurely stride back from where they had come.

The Lord held his chin high with pride and a confident smile, "if I know anything about Alice, it is that she wishes to be free from this society. This will be an opportunity she cannot refuse."

**A/N: **Hello readers! Sorry for the wait, last week was busy, busy, busy. I'm going to say now that I probably will update once a week at most because of school and other stuff, but I will update :). Thank you so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter! As well as those who added me onto their alert/favorites list. You guys really encouraged me to knock this chapter out! Let me know what you think! In other news, Alice and Hatter WILL finally meet again in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

~Elsie Kay~


	3. Reel Her In Part:I

-Chapter 3-

"Ohh this is bad. This is bad, bad, bad," Sir Nivens McTwisp hopped out from his hiding bush as soon as the man and his wife were a safe distance away.

The Hatter and Mallymkun emerged from behind the tree as the Cheshire Cat reappeared on a low hanging branch of a tree, belly down and head propped on one paw. His expression held that of unusual somberness; he slowly swished his tail back and forth in thought.

"This may pose a slight problem," Chessur said simply.

"We only have an hour left till we must return!" McTwisp panicked, checking his pocket watch as another minute ticked by.

"That may be the least of our worries, McTwisp," Chessur responded calmly.

"How do you mean?"

"What I _mean _is that we are not only just racing the clock. Now we know, without a doubt, Alice will be here, but we also know she won't be alone."

"You're right. Those humans said there was going to be a party, not again!" McTwisp groaned, remembering the last time he searched for Alice.

"Precisely, we should also take into account that someone else will be vying for her attention. If my ears heard correctly, I believe the man said it would be an offer she cannot refuse..."

"An offer she can't refuse, eh?" Mallymkun had, at this point, leapt down from the Hatter's shoulder and was now slicing her toothpick of a sword through the air, "I'll show him an offer he can't refuse!"

"Oh, what to do!"Sir Nivens moaned, his position as leader evaporating quicker than the Cheshire Cat in a pickle.

"Hmm, it would appear _someone_ might know," Chessur purred, his wide, curling smile returning as his gaze locked onto the fourth member of their group.

In the midst of their worries, nobody noticed the Mad Hatter had left the clearing until they saw him trotting back from the direction that the man and woman had come from.

"Are you mad?!" McTwisp scolded as the Hatter came closer, "we agreed to stick together. You could have compromised the entire mission!"

The Hatter stopped, a bit breathless, in front of his friends. They all stared at him expectantly. He gave them a big, goofy smile, his eyes bright and excited. He let out a chuckle as if he knew the solution to all of their problems.

"Yes, a bit," he answered McTwisp's rhetorical question, "but I have a plan!"

* * *

"Do you think it will rain?" Alice peered outside the window of the carriage. The delicate clouds she had admired that morning were now five times the size and had darkened to a dismal gray. The sun struggled to shine through cracks between clouds, only to be impeded further by the billowing beasts.

"I surely hope not," Helen Kingsleigh responded, "Lady Ascot would be very displeased, indeed."

"I like the rain," said Alice with gratification, "It's peaceful and calming; it helps me think."

"And what do you think about these days, Alice?" her mother smiled faintly.

Instantly, without command, Alice thought of her recent dreams and of the one person who haunted them every night since they started. She quickly pushed the thought away as she felt a tinge of heat crawling up the back of her neck and into her cheeks, heightening her confusion and embarrassment.

"Business," she said plainly.

Helen grinned and chuckled lightly, "like father like daughter, I suppose," she reached over and cupped Alice's cheek gently, looking her right in the eye.

"Your father would be so proud," she whispered.

Alice saw the glassy sheen in her mother's eyes and could hear the loss behind the loving words. The familiar ache in her heart returned, though the pain was now reduced to a dull throb. She thought of how long it had been since she felt that ache. Alice swallowed down the knot forming in her throat and mustered up a smile.

"I believe he would, mother."

The carriage slowed to a halt as it reached the Ascot manor. Being fashionably late, the two took on a hurried paced towards the gardens where stringed instruments could already be heard playing a tune for the dreaded quadrille dance. Alice felt a strange sense of déjà vu as they approached the very rigid and impatient looking Lady Ascot, all dressed in white.

"Late as usual, why am I not surprised?" she said with haughty disdain.

Helen bent into a polite curtsy and recited her apologies. Alice said nothing.

"Oh, never mind, you're here now." Lady Ascot waved them off impatiently as she turned to leave them.

"Where is Lord Ascot?" Alice inquired, stopping the woman in her tracks, "he said he wanted to speak to me as soon as I arrived."

Lady Ascot gave her a sharp look as if the very sound of Alice's voice gave her the utmost displeasure.

"I wouldn't know," she replied a bit too fast and spun around to continue her march towards the party.

Alice found her reaction odd but disregarded it when she spotted the Lord disappear behind a large hedge leading into the rose garden with Hamish trailing behind him. Determined to catch up, she weaved her way through the crowds of people, half-ignoring their greetings and "welcome home's". Alice groaned inwardly as the pair of annoying twin's blocked her path.

"Welcome home, Alice!" they said with bright smiles.

"Thank you," she accepted halfheartedly, attempting to slip past them. They blocked her path again.

"Aren't you going to tell us about it?" the one wearing yellow asked.

Alice furrowed her brow, "about what?"

"About your travels, of course!" the one wearing blue beamed with enthusiasm, "Was it exotic? I bet it was."

"I think the men were just as exotic, weren't they Alice?" the one in yellow wagged her thin eyebrows and they both giggled.

"No, not really…" Alice responded dismissively, peering past them to get a glimpse of the hedge Lord Ascot and Hamish had walked behind, "I'm sorry, I would love to talk about… exotic men, but Lord Ascot wants to speak with me." She made way to push past the twins again.

"Oh, so the rumor must be true," one of them said in a low voice.

Alice's interest peaked. She hesitantly turned to face them, once again feeling that unnerving sensation of déjà vu.

"What rumor?" She spoke slowly.

The twins gave one another a smug look, seeming pleased that they had caught her attention.

"Oh, just the rumor about this party," said the one in blue.

"And about you," added the yellow one with a secretive smile.

Alice drew closer to the girls with a concerned and slightly terrified expression.

"This isn't another engagement party, is it?" she begged the question in a hushed tone.

The twins took one look at each other and busted out in raucous laughter, obviously remembering the last engagement party they attended.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to leave wondering why she even cared what they had to say.

"Wait!" the one in blue cried out, her face turning pink as she struggled to contain her laughter.

"It's a goodbye party!" the one in yellow blurted out between giggles.

"A goodbye party… For whom?"

The girls bit back their laughter long enough to cry a unanimous, "you!"

* * *

"And you're certain this plan will work?" McTwisp asked with some skepticism after the Hatter had quickly, and almost incoherently, revealed his master plan.

"Of course!" Tarrant said with complete confidence, "After all, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"What?"

"Exactly!"

Mallymkun giggled profusely with the Hatter's erratic laugh.

The Chesire Cat swooped in with an amused grin, "In other words, the plan is full proof," he explained to the frustrated rabbit.

"Alright, well if it's full proof we need to put this plan into action," McTwisp checked his pocket watch, "as of this instant!"

The Hatter cleared his throat and calmed his laughing fit, "yes, yes, pull it together, Mally, we have work to do!"

Mallymkun clamped her paws over her mouth, but her tiny body continued to shake with laughter.

"Now, in order for part one of "Operation: Reel Her In" to work we need…" The Hatter dug in the breast pocket of his overcoat until he pulled out a crisp, white envelope with the Queen's seal, "…bait." He grinned with the last word.

"Why can't we all find Alice together and give her the invitation?" Mallymkun asked.

"Very good question, Mally. For some reason, the Queen doesn't want us to be seen by anyone else in this world besides Alice, and my plan will make sure that happens," the Hatter explained, "which is why I have assigned you, Mallymkun, as honorary runner."

"Reporting for duty, Hatter!" she saluted eagerly.

"You, my dear mouse, will run the invitation to Alice," he lowered the envelope into her tiny paws but snatched it back before she could grasp it, "but! Don't give it to her. You're job is to get her attention then lure her in. From there you-"

"I pass it off to Chess, I _know_, Hatter!" Mally interjected, impatiently jumping up and down for the envelope.

"Wonderful!" The Hatter finally passed it off to Mally, "shall we begin then?"

* * *

"For me?" Alice stared at the twins with an incredulous look on her face, "where am I going?"

"How should we know? It's your going away party," said the blue one as if this was obvious enough.

Alice wasn't sure what to say, did she miss something? Of course not, these girls were world-class gossips and would probably believe in any silly rumor that was handed to them. They did happen to be right sometimes… Maybe more than sometimes.

"Well, thank you, I guess," Alice gave them a shallow curtsy, "Enjoy the rest of the party."

Alice freed herself from their grasp at last, though she could hear them whispering and giggling as she walked away, most likely about her. Even after proving to everyone that she could be successful and self-sufficient, she still didn't feel like she belonged in this society. Alice became good at ignoring it, but on occasion loneliness would bear its heavy load upon her heart and the longing for friendship left her wanting for so much more.

She toyed with the rumor of the "going away" party as she rounded the hedge. Perhaps a change of scenery would be nice…

"Are you saying I cannot take care of myself? I'm a grown man, Father."

Alice froze at the unmistakable sound of Hamish's voice just around the next corner.

"I won't argue about it any longer, Hamish. I've made my decision."

Alice could hear Lord Ascot as he began to walk towards her position. She ducked behind a rather large rose bush, as she felt that her presence would not be welcomed at the moment.

"If you would just hear me out, please," Alice could hear the pleading underlying Hamish's usual dignified tone as he cut in front of his father, "I have been under your apprenticeship twice as long as Alice has, I am just as qualified as she is to manage the New York headquarters."

_New York?!_ Alice felt her head spin.

"Alice has had years of unofficial apprenticeship under her father and he taught her well. This business needs someone who can handle their own while not being afraid to take risks. Until you can prove that to me, I will not dream of putting you in such a position."

"But, Father, I-"

"Go enjoy the party Hamish, find a nice girl to dance with. I will not discuss this with you any further!"

Lord Ascot left his son standing alone in the garden, head hung with disappointment. Alice couldn't help but feel sorry for him… but, New York! She felt her head spin again, losing her balance, she tipped over into the rose bush.

"OW!"

Hamish's head snapped up, "Who's there?!"

Alice had no choice but to make her presence known as she clumsily untangled herself from the thorny bush. Hamish immediately assumed his usual, austere posture as a Lord would.

"Alice," he said her name dully as if she did not surprise him in the least, "what a pleasure."

"Hello, Hamish," she gave an awkward curtsy, attempting to be pleasant, "I was just admiring your mother's roses. They have grown so much since I last saw them"

Alice reached out her hand to touch a fully bloomed, red rose but succeeded to prick her finger in the process.

"Yes I suppose they have," Hamish said with a sneer, "and how long, exactly, have you been admiring the roses?"

Alice tilted her head in thought, "I think several years now. I can't help but notice how lovely they are every time I come to visit. I hope you will extend my praise to Lady Ascot."

Hamish narrowed his eyes, not amused or convinced in the slightest, "Tell her yourself. I am sure she would appreciate the sentiment, _especially_ from you."

Alice could detect the hint of sarcasm in his voice. They studied one another for a moment, each aware that the other knew exactly what was going on. Hamish's gaze flitted down to her scratched up arms and slightly torn dress; his face scrunched up in aversion.

"You might want to clean yourself up. You look like you've fallen down a hole again," he gave a curt nod and turned to leave.

"Though it would have done everyone a lot of good if you would have just stayed in that hole," Hamish muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Alice to hear.

She watched him turn the corner of the hedge and, for once, she was completely alone. Alice began to feel the sting from the cuts on her arms. Blood trickled lightly from tiny thorns that were lodged in her palms and one in her finger. She silently cursed herself for being so thoughtless as to hide behind such a treacherous plant. She made her way to a small alcove carved out of the dense ivy wall to where a lonely water basin sat, with not even a bird perched on its stone carved edge.

Alice scooped up a handful of the placid water and rinsed her arms and hands, then proceeded to pluck the thorns from her skin.

"_Stupid girl,"_ She imagined Absolem saying as he smoked his hookah. Alice smiled a bit at the sudden recollection. Funny, that the memory of Absolem's insults lifted her spirits.

Hamish's last snipe had hit her unexpectedly hard, not because it was him who said it, but because she couldn't help seeing the truth in his words. What good has she done for other people? Alice had always focused on her own happiness and ignored anyone who told her she couldn't, but now she realized all that she had achieved in the last six months… it amounted to nothing. None of her success had earned her any friends, no companionship; what is success if she has nobody to share it with?

Aside from her mother and Lord Ascot and maybe Margaret, everyone still saw her as the strange, little girl that belonged nowhere in particular.

_Then where do I belong?_

Her thoughts scattered as a rustling noise sounded from nearby. She peered around and spotted something white lying on the grass. Cautiously, she approached it and saw that it was nothing more than a simple envelope with something scrawled across the back. She hunched down to read the writing and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

_Ms. Alice Kingsleigh _


	4. Reel Her In Part:II

-Chapter 4-

_Ms. Alice Kingsleigh_.

Her name was written in long, looping letters that looked almost elegant. Alice peered around, seeing no trace of anyone being around; other than the soft sound of violins and distant chatter from the party, it was oddly silent. No birds chirping, not even a whistling breeze… but it was dark. Alice stared up at the sky and saw nothing but a mass of swirling black and gray clouds, the sun had altogether disappeared.

_Calm before the storm_, she thought to herself. There was a rustling sound once more; she switched her attention to the envelope and saw it scurrying away at an unusually fast pace.

"Hey, wait!" She yelled and started to chase after it through the gardens.

It swerved around a hedge and led her to the gazebo, where Hamish had proposed to her just six months ago, and then it headed towards the back woods, where she ran off to after the uncomfortable proposal. A flash of memories came back to her, as well as a piercing headache. She stopped her chase and clutched at where the sharp stabs hit the hardest, wincing in pain.

The envelope stopped too, just several feet in front of her. She watched it intently, waiting for any sign of movement, even a flutter, but it stayed completely still as if inviting her to make the next move.

She took a step forward and it scooted an inch further. She took a step backward and it scooted an inch closer. The thing was teasing her.

Alice gave it a peculiar look, "Curiouser and curiouser… Is someone playing a trick on me?"

No one answered.

She crossed her arms in annoyance, "You can stop hiding now. I get it, very clever."

Right then, the letter rose into the air and drifted close to Alice's face. She watched in astonishment as a wide, toothy grin and a pair of brilliant, blue eyes appeared before her.

"But hiding is the best part of the game," purred the floating smile.

Alice's eyes widened in disbelief, "Chess?!"

"Alice?"

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me?" the cat feigned a wounded tone, flipping upside-down so his smile pointed downwards like a frown.

"Of course I'm happy to see you!" Alice let out a gasping laugh as she was overcome with joy and surprise at seeing her old friend. She peered behind her shoulder to see if anyone was around, no one was.

"I really am, but, why are you here?"

Chessur flipped over again, the white envelope floated beside his smile.

"To give you this."

* * *

The Mad Hatter stood alone, leaning his body against an old oak tree as he stared out at the tangled brush and gnarled, twisting trees, waiting patiently for Alice to emerge.

He checked his pocket watch for the 100th time. _13 minutes left._

Anxiety bubbled up within him. He began to pace and mumble to himself.

"Mally should be here soon enough. _But she is taking a long time_. It's only been a few minutes, not so long, she is small after all. _Should have done the job yourself. _Chess will bring her here in no time. _Maybe she won't come._ She will. _But what if she doesn't? _Why wouldn't she? _What if Alice has changed?_ She will stay true._ Lost her much-ness. _Her much-ness will never be lost. _It was last time. _It came back._ She won't want to see you. _No… _It has been a year._ Six months for her, I think… _She said she would come back and she hasn't. She is not coming. She is never coming. She does not want to be with y- _STOP!"

The Hatter shouted and the chaotic, opposing thoughts faded out. His heart pounded like a great drum, beating so loud he was sure it could have been heard beyond the forest; his eyes were wild and took on the brightest of greens, they seemed to pulsate with his heartbeat.

"YAHH! STAY BACK YOU GRIMY, NO GOOD-" Mallymkun shot out of the brush, her sword flailing, but stopped short when she saw that there was no danger.

"Hatter! I heard you scream, where are they at?"

The Hatter blinked, erasing the madness in his eyes and replacing it with confusion.

"Who?"

"The villains who attacked you! I'll slice 'em up is what I'll do!"

"Mally, there are no villains. And I didn't scream I…was just clearing my throat." He proceeded to hack loudly to demonstrate.

"Oh, hmph," Mally shoved her sword back into its scabbard with disappointment.

The Hatter peered at the brush again, "Was the run successful?"

"Oh, yes!" Mally perked up, "more than successful, she didn't even notice Chess and I switch off. I left it by the edge of the wood, just like you told me to."

"Excellent, Mally!" The Hatter patted her head with his finger in approval, "now go meet with McTwisp. If Chess does his part, Alice should be here in seconds."

Mallymkun saluted with a cheery grin and sprinted off into the direction of home.

He took his place against the old oak once more and looked at his watch for the 101th time. _8 more minutes._

A droplet of water plunked onto his nose, then his cheek, his hair, his hand… He stared up at the dark sky just as streak of white, blazing light cut through the clouds. A low rumble followed in its wake. The Hatter watched wide-eyed, and, for no reason in particular, began to laugh.

* * *

Alice took the envelope, feeling rather relieved that she finally had it in her possession. She looked up at the Cheshire Cat for permission to open it and he nodded at her in approval.

Alice gently broke the seal and pulled out a dark blue invitation card with the Queen's seal stamped at the top. Quickly, she scanned the Queen's graceful writing and saw that she was "cordially invited to the 1st annual Frabjous Day Ball" as a very important guest, no less. Alice's face lit up. Usually the mention of a ball would cause her great discontentment, but in Wonderland-as she still chose to call it-she was sure it would be nothing less than magnificent.

"Oh, Chess," she beamed, "I would be delighted to-oh..." The thought of the Lord's job offer came to mind and her smile faded.

"Is it New York?"

"How did you know?" Alice questioned a bit startled at the cat's ability to know all.

"Lucky guess," he replied with a mysterious smile and a wink, "have you accepted the offer?"

"Well, no… but I'm aware of it."

"What will you choose?"

"I'm not sure… it's an incredible opportunity but I don't know if I-"

"Alice," Chess said in a more serious tone that made Alice look him square in the eye, "I mean to say, will you choose to come to Underland or stay here?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now," the feline rolled his eyes, "I can't wait forever. Time is much slower here, you know."

Alice felt a twitch of annoyance, "of course I know that, but I can't just-"

"Alice!" a voice called out some distance away.

"That would be my cue," said Chess and he vanished.

"Wait! Wait!" she implored, "I'll come with you, right now!"

"Alice! Is that you?"

Alice spun around to see her mother and Lord Ascot strolling towards her. Even though they were a good distance away, there was no mistaking the excitement written all over her mother's face. _She knows of New York._

"If you are so fixed on coming back to Underland, waste no time getting there." Alice jumped at the whisper that tickled her ear.

"What should I say?" She whispered back, barely moving her lips.

"That's not exactly my problem to solve," he whispered back in a pompous tone that made Alice want to wipe off the smirk he was most certainly wearing.

"You're really not helping."

"I will tell you this, run straight into the woods until you come to a clearing. The Hatter will be waiting there for you."

"The Hatter! He's here?" Alice felt her heart take a dive into her stomach and swoop back in her chest. A drop of rain landed on her forehead, but she hardly noticed.

"Yes, of course, but he won't be for long if you don't _hurry_," Alice could hear exasperation and urgency in Chess' voice.

She began to feel overwhelmed and dizzy. The rain fell faster, a bolt of lightning flashed behind the beastly clouds; a deep roar of thunder shook the ground she stood on. She saw her mother and Lord Ascot run for cover under the gazebo.

"Alice!" They both called, even though the wind was now gusting, blowing away their voices. They waved at her frantically, beckoning her to safety.

"Tick-tock, Alice." Chessur's voice sounded clearly through the storm.

Alice took one last look at the two calling out to her, "I'm sorry."

She sprinted into the woods, skirts hiked high above her ankles as she sloshed through muddy puddles and dodged sneaky roots. Alice swiped at her eyes being obscured by the sheets of rain pouring from heavy clouds. She kept running, and fast, her heart racing from the thrill of escape. Her headache from earlier pounded her skull with a vengeance, colored spots flickered in and out of her vision.

She didn't know where she was going, couldn't tell where she was, but Alice kept on and hoped she would at least fall into the rabbit hole again.

She found herself blocked off by a tangle of trees and brush but decided to claw her way through instead of going another way. She ripped and tugged and shoved until she practically stumbled into a clearing.

She stopped. Everything stopped, just for a moment. He stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the large tree on the other side of the clearing. He didn't notice her, not right away. His head was bowed; the rain cascaded in tiny rivulets off the brim of his tall hat, his clothes darkened by the rainfall.

_Just like my dream._

"Hatter," Alice said his name, her voice barely audible.

Whether he heard this or finally realized her presence, The Hatter raised his head and met her eyes with his own.

He held her gaze and she subconsciously held her breath, a slow smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Alice took a step forward but her entire body screeched in protest. Her bones felt weak and her legs began to tremble like shaky twigs in a windstorm. The ground was certainly spinning underneath her feet; she stepped here and there to keep her balance.

"Alice…" The Hatter's smile was gone and Alice wondered why he looked so perturbed before plunging into complete darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Hellooo Again! Wow, guys and gals, I'm truly sorry for the long wait :( Life has really had me in a choke-hold these past 6 some months, which is both good an bad.. But I wanted to take time to thank those who have been following this story, for all of the reviews, and to all of the people who have added me on their favorites list, You all have encouraged me big time! Every notification that has popped up in my email has refueled my desire to keep on going with this story. So, since it's been a while, I posted 2 chapters. And also because I promised the reunion of Alice and Hatter (finally!). More is sure to come :) I have not forgotten about this fanfic, I promise! It has been in my thoughts every time I cry over math homework and slave over hours worth of scholarship apps, trust me, I am still bent on finishing this.

Anywho, there you go, 6 months worth of a/n regurgitation. Please review if you feel so inclined :) if you have suggestions, helpful critiques, or questions. Much thanks!

~Elsie Kay


	5. What's The Hatter, Alice?

-Chapter 5-

He stood there against that old oak tree, eyes closed, letting the rain soak into his overcoat as he focused on the rhythmic tapping of droplets hitting his top hat. It was the only way he could quiet the cynical voices that played like a broken record in his head.

He silently counted the seconds of every minute passing by.

"Hatter."

A small, breathless voice called out his name, barely cutting through the blustering wind.

Tarrant thought he must have been hallucinating when he looked up to see the apparition of a woman standing across the clearing. So translucent and pale was her skin in comparison to the deep green of her dress, but he could never mistake those brown, doe like eyes for anyone else. A smile eased its way onto his face.

_She came!_

Something that resembled delight flickered across Alice's features. She took a step forward but wobbled a bit.

Tarrant's smile fell as he saw how Alice swayed unsteadily and he hurried over to her.

"Alice…" He reached out his hand for her to grab hold of, but instead she gave him one vacant look before crumpling onto the sodden grass.

"Alice!" The Hatter cried, very fretful indeed. In one swift movement he scooped up the fainted girl into his arms. Her sopping bun, which once sat neatly atop her head, let loose and hung in a cascade of blonde waves over Tarrant's arm.

He tore through the woods with Alice secured in his embrace, desperate to reach the hole. Time was no longer an object; all he could think about was his dear friend, limp and unconscious in his arms. Guilt began to gnaw around his gut at the thought of her trying to search for him in the middle of a nasty rainstorm, she could have gotten lost or worse…

_Foolish, fool!_ Tarrant cursed himself.

He at least was thankful that he had been there when she fell. Still, Tarrant had never experienced such distress, not even when Alice went head to head with the Jabberwock. A fighting Alice is quite the opposite from a helpless Alice.

"Dear, me! What happened?!" Nivens McTwisp demanded in apparent shock as the Hatter approached the rabbit hole at full speed. The other two companions had long since made their exit, while McTwisp was made: "Official Overseer of Punctual Departure". A title that sounded much more important than it really was, but it silenced the bossy rabbit quite effectively.

"No time to explain!" Tarrant yelled over a clap thunder, "jump!"

For once, McTwisp prodded no further and hopped down the great void to Underland. The Hatter cupped the back of Alice's head and nestled it close into the crook of his neck, afraid that she would slip out of his grasp.

"Hold on tight," he lisped, somewhat to himself, and leapt fearlessly down the rabbit hole.

* * *

A soft breeze drifted in from the open French doors, waking Alice by fluttering wisps of flyaway hair against her face. Her eyes were blurry from sleep and her body was stiff and creaky as she stirred. She stared up at a lustrous, marble ceiling when a paralyzing question arose from the muzzy cloud in her head.

_Where am I? _

She remembered running, and there was rain, and loud thunder. She had a headache, which was rather painful, and the Hatter was there- the Hatter!

Alice jolted up in the large bed she lay in but the action left her lightheaded and nauseous.

"Gently, my dear, gently. You wouldn't want to fall into a faint again."

Alice shut her eyes to block out the colored spots ruining her vision and let the kind voice with the soft hands guide her slowly into an upright position. She opened her eyes to see Mirana, Queen of Marmoreal, sitting prim and pretty beside the bed, eyebrows raised in inquiry and her dark eyes full of compassion. Alice noticed the spoonful of an unappetizing, yellow globule, held aloft in Mirana's dainty hand. She cringed inwardly.

"Here, this will make you feel much better," assured Mirana as she handed the spoon to a reluctant Alice.

She warily gulped it down, noting that it was surprisingly sweet, like honey. The effects of the mystery slime were instantaneous as she felt her body regain strength.

"Thank you," Alice said gratefully.

Mirana graced her with a beautiful smile, "Toad Jam always does the trick."

Alice smiled back but wondered if the Toad Jam was now the cause of her churning stomach…

She watched the Queen's fluid movements as she got up to carefully close the windowed doors that appeared to lead out onto a balcony. She took her place back in the chair beside the bed and studied Alice with an expression of fondness and gaiety.

"Welcome back to Underland, Alice Kingsleigh."

They stared at each other with a knowing look and started to laugh lightly but genuinely at the unexpected predicament Alice had found herself in.

"I'm glad to be back, your majesty, though I think I would have preferred a less dramatic entrance," Alice chuckled. It was odd, though pleasing, to be in the Queen's company so blithely considering that last time their conversations revolved around battle. She shifted her herself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and slid the blanket away to discover that she was wearing nothing but a thin, white shift.

"Oh!" Alice's ease evaporated and bashfulness took its place as she clutched the blanket close to her bared chest.

"Oops!" Mirana hurried over to a light blue armoire, snatched out a nightgown robe, and offered it to Alice with a sheepish look, "I apologize, it was the only piece of clothing that we could gather at the time."

"We?" Alice asked as she quickly pulled on the robe and tied the sash tight around her waist. The thought of the Hatter seeing her in the shift had Alice turning beet red, absolutely mortified.

Her majesty must have sensed this because she reassured her that only several of the nurses and maids had attended to her unconscious state.

"Oh, I see," said Alice, feeling a little silly.

Mirana smiled sympathetically, "I can imagine why you took a spell, poor dear."

"You can?" heat poured into her cheeks again. She envisioned herself swooning before the Hatter and mortification ensued once more.

"Why, yes, of course," the Queen stated as if everyone knew, she floated to what looked to be the bedroom door, opened it a bit and called out, "boys, you may come in!"

In rolled a large serving cart with a tower of Underlandian delicacies from bright colored pastries to oddly shaped fruits, at least that's what Alice guessed it to be. Pushing the cart were Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, a pair of twins that Alice was actually happy to see.

"Hello!" they chirped.

"You look like you haven't eaten for days, so I had my personal chefs prepare something good for you," said Mirana.

"You're the White Queen's personal chefs now?" Alice addressed the plump twins who nodded proudly.

"See?" Tweedle-dum pointed to the Queen's seal stitched onto his apron.

"Bon-a-fide chefs, we are," said Tweedle-dee as he tapped his toque that sat lopsided on his round head.

"You can probably see we like to cook," added Tweedle-dum and patted his bulging belly.

"How can she see that?" Tweedle-dee frowned.

"How can she not?"

"I don't think you can see if she can see that we like to cook, unless she saw before."

"Well, she sees it now."

"What if I don't like to cook?"

"But, you do."

"But, how would she see that unless she saw it?"

The boys pushed and bumped into each other as they quarreled about nonsensical things on their way out of the room.

Her majesty just smiled serenely after them, then at Alice, "I'm afraid I must leave for now, there is still much to be tended to before the Frabjous Day Ball."

"Can I be of any help?" Alice offered as she picked through a small heap of rolls.

"That's very kind of you, Alice, but you are our honored guest! No, don't you worry about a thing. I will have more suitable attire delivered to your room as well," Mirana swirled around to leave but paused midway, "oh, I almost forgot, pay the Hatter a visit when you feel ready. He will be so relieved to find you unharmed."

As if already conditioned to do so, Alice began to blush madly at the mention of the Hatter's name. Mirana left with a perceptive smile.

Alice chewed on a roll thoughtfully. She couldn't figure the reason for her constant blush attacks except that maybe she was embarrassed for having to be rescued. She supposed that was slightly embarrassing, the "Champion" being lugged into Wonderland, slung over the Hatter's shoulder like a drunken maid or a sack of potatoes. Alice scoffed at herself; of course it couldn't have been that ridiculous of a spectacle, could it?

Her own reflection caught her eye in the full length mirror from across the room. She stared at the slight, pale skinned girl sitting on the edge of the bed, and watched as the girl assessed her from head to toe. There were a couple of scratches on her face, one above her eyebrow and one along the jawline. Alice traced them with her fingers and concluded that she must have received the beating while running through the woods in search of the Hatter.

She thought of that still moment when they had met each other's stare. Such a fleeting, precious moment. She had never felt so happy to see anyone in her life, her good friend… She must have missed his company more than she realized.

Alice replayed the moment again, but this time her imagination took a step further and sent her running into his arms, head buried in his chest…

A shade of pink blossomed into the cheeks of the girl in the mirror. Alice clapped her hands to her face, feeling slightly ashamed of the boundaries her mind crossed.

"What is the hatter with me?…er- I mean-" she stumbled on her words realizing what she had just said. A battle of mixed feelings coursed through her to the beat of her hop-skipping heart. It was strange and it was frightening, so Alice began to make a list:

"First impossible thing of the day-," she recited, "I think I am falling in love with a madman."

* * *

**A/N: **Aha! Didn't think I would update so soon, did ya? I wouldn't have either, but I did! So, **review** and tell me what you think- any constructive comments, critiques, suggestions, and of course fangirling is permitted. I want to thank you for the comments on the last 2 chapters, it made me happy as a clam :-) and to those who have recently started following this story, thank you for reading! :D

~Elsie Kay


	6. We're All Mad Here

-Chapter 6-

_I'm in love with a madman…_

Alice sucked the words back in with a gasp as soon as she said them. In love? With the Hatter?!

"Alice, _you_ are the mad one here," she muttered to herself and started to pace the room.

In love with the Hatter... no, it could not be that, could it? That would ruin everything, what would he say? Surely, he did not share these feelings… whatever they were. Besides, she couldn't stay forever. Well, maybe she could stay a little while-

Alice stopped in front of the mirror and gave herself a stern look.

"You can't stay, Alice, you can't," she told her reflection firmly.

"Why is that?"

A voice asked, suddenly, making Alice jolt with fright. She spun around and saw the Cheshire Cat, grinning wide and pawing at a folded stack of cloth on the bed.

"Chessur, you frightened me!" Alice huffed slightly annoyed, "don't you knock?"

"I'm a cat, why would I knock?" he drawled with a condescending undertone.

He was right, of course. Alice smirked wondering why she could never stay mad at him.

"You're smarter than the average cat, that's why," she chided with a teasing grin then nodded at the cloth pile he decided to lounge on, "What is that?"

"Oh, this? I believe it's clothing," Chessur yawned and stretched his furry body out on the pile.

"You mean, _my_ clothing," Alice rolled her eyes and tugged the garments from under the feline causing him to evaporate and reappear on her pillow. He watched her with hooded eyes as she disappeared behind a sectioned off dressing screen.

"I am rather fatigued," Alice heard him say, not missing the hint of irritation. She pulled herself into a pair of silk trousers and began working on the buttons of her blouse.

"Tarrant kept me awake with his bothersome work habits," the cat continued with a sigh.

At the mention of the Hatter, Alice popped her head around the screen.

"How so?" She pondered.

The cat opened one eye with a slight smile, "Tarrant will work tirelessly through the night in order to calm his thoughts. The man hardly sleeps…"

Alice adorned an ornate robe, much like the one she was provided with last time, and stepped from behind the screen. She found a brush lying on the vanity table and began to comb it through her messy hair. She pictured the Hatter hunched over his sewing machine, working frantically. She thought of his wild, orange hair… when was the last time it had seen a brush?

"What was he anxious about?" she tried to ask with nonchalance, not wanting to pry, but she couldn't hold back her curiosity.

"You should know, you were the cause of it," Chessur responded lazily, but wore a sly smile.

"Me?" Alice's heart jumped and she felt embarrassed as if she had been caught in the middle of some scandalous secret.

"Of course, your little stunt earlier almost sent him over the edge worrying about you."

"It was not a _stunt_," Alice bristled, "I hadn't eaten, or slept very well for that matter…"

"Ahh, then you two will be in good company," Chessur offered a stretching smile.

"I need to see him," she said resolutely as she put on her slippers. Alice paused at the door realizing she had no idea where to find the Hatter, "where is he?"

Chessur appeared by her side, "You can find Tarrant in his work room, but it would be unwise of you to interrupt his…flow."

"Why is that?" Alice questioned, only half caring as she swept down a steep staircase towards a grand stretch of hallway, Chessur floating in her wake.

"I'm afraid it's not for me to say," he replied languidly.

"Chessur, if you're not going to be of any help- ooff!"

Alice was too preoccupied with the infuriating cat behind her that she did not pay attention as she rounded a sharp corner and crashed into an oncoming person. Whatever the person was holding fell to the ground between them, their hands instinctively grasped her waist to brace against the collision. A pair of iridescent, green eyes shocked her line of vision, followed by fiery curls, top hat, and back to those eyes…

"Hatter!" she managed to rasp, feeling as though the air in her lungs had completely evaporated.

"Alice!" the Hatter gaped, obviously just as surprised to see her.

Then remembering that his hands were still around her waist, he jerked them away and swooped down to retrieve what had been dropped.

Alice lowered herself down to assist and saw flowers scattered about their feet, dozens of them.

"I'm so sorry, how clumsy of me," she mumbled, feeling like an oaf. Her hands trembled as they collected the flowers.

"The fault was mine," The Hatter lisped as they rose together, "for you."

He handed Alice the rest of the assorted flowers with a sweet, toothy smile.

"Thank you, they're lovely," her shy eyes could hardly glance up into those piercing eyes of his, afraid that they would see within her every thought. _Oh Alice, you silly girl, it's just the Hatter…_

"I was just making my way to pay you a visit, to see how you were recovering," The Hatter explained.

"I was on my way to find you as well," she hesitantly met his stare, "I'm fine, thanks to you."

"It is good to see you again," he gushed, "and just as Alice-y as ever!"

Alice smiled; her heart began to beat at a normal tempo once more as the familiarity of their old friendship began to seep into the atmosphere.

"And you're just as mad as ever," she quipped.

The Hatter gave a batty laugh, "yes, but, we're all a mad here," he grinned, revealing that slight gap in his teeth, and gave a little wink.

Alice swallowed, trying to ignore the fluttering in the pit of her stomach, "I suppose so."

Silence followed, enlightening Alice that they were completely alone. Chessur seemed to have long since left.

_What was that cat playing at?_

The delicate sound of instruments rehearsing a practice tune wandered into the open air hallway they stood in. She walked over to the closest arch opening and leaned herself against the alabaster stone railing. She was surprised to see that the day in Wonderland was quickly turning into evening as the sun inched its way down below the horizon, crafting the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen.

The Hatter quietly came beside Alice, his eyes tracing the horizon alongside her. There was no reason in particular why they remained silent. After six months for Alice, and a year for Tarrant, there were plenty of stories to be told between the two of them, but at the moment both were content to merely be in the others presence.

The practicing instruments transitioned into a more pleasing harmony and radiance emanated softly above a forest of white cherry blossom trees, perhaps encircling a courtyard.

"The ball!" Alice suddenly remembered the Frabjous Day Ball and she was not even dressed for such an occasion.

"Ah! That reminds me, I have something I want to show you, Alice," The Hatter piped with enthusiasm, as if the Queen's ball was of no consequence.

"But, Hatter, I haven't even prepared myself-"

The Hatter put his hand up to pause her midsentence, "I promise, Alice, this is most relevant to the Frabjous Day Ball," He lowered his hand and extended it with a gentleman's manner.

"My lady?" His voice was warm and his eyes seemed to glow with a promise that all was well.

Alice sighed and surrendered her hand in his, "Alright, Hatter, I trust you."

"Excellent!" He beamed and folded his hand into hers, melding it into place as he lead her along the corridors of the castle.

All the while Alice hoped that he would never let go.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello Readers :) yes, I updated, finally! I am officially on summer break (woohoo!) so I'm hoping this means more writing, which results in frequent updates. As usual, I want to thank everyone for following and reading along, don't forget to review! Hearing from you all just brightens up my day :)

~Elsie Kay


End file.
